


Only

by tsumikii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nsfw implied, oikawa being a fuckign shithead, this is rly ridiculous its a gift for my bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumikii/pseuds/tsumikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi's trying to study but oikawa's blasting nicki minaj</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only

**Author's Note:**

> RENTON !!! i hope u love it !!!!! this is bad sorry .. LOL also !! this is unedited anyone who reads this and sees errors lmk!

 

****

"Okay, so if you multiply three minus four radical two by its conjugate, and divide it by one, you get...fuck." Iwaizumi, clearly stressed from the fact that finals begin in two days, was sitting down on a hard wood chair studying the millions of textbooks and papers on the desk that was set in front of him. Why he agreed to coming to Oikawa's house to study, and why did he actually believe Oikawa wanted to study with him, he had no idea. All he knew was that it was a big mistake, because something kept distracting him. And who else could it be but Oikawa?

"I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake! All my life for fuck's sake!" Oikawa sang powerfully, dancing to the ear-piercing  music coming out of the speakers. He was absolutely sure the whole building could hear. "If I did I'd Minaj with him and let him eat my ass like a cupcake! Come on Iwa-chan, take a break and maybe I'll let you eat my ass like-"

"Shittykawa! PLEASE, for the love of God, turn down that fucking music and go fuck around in your room or something! You DO remember that finals are on Monday, right? You remember what coach said what will happen if we fail, right?!" Iwaizumi cautioned loudly, so angry that he wasn't sure if the throbbing headache was from the music or just pure frustration.

"Aw, you are no fun, Iwa-chan! All the teachers love me! When I walk in, sit up straight, I don't give a fuck if I was late!" He continued chanting.

"That's IT. I'm going home." Iwaizumi declared, packing his stuff. "Oops, Iwa-chan," Oikawa grinned, lowering the volume of the music. "Actually, your mom called. She was like, 'Oh Oikawa, it sure is lucky that Iwaizumi went to your house. I actually want to go stay at grandmother's place to visit her. I don't want him to stay up all night studying. Tell Iwaizumi to stay at your house! I'm sure he'd be very happy. Also, you both should totally get married soon! Like, tomorrow! You are so great, and handsome, and Iwaizumi’s so lucky to have you..."

"Shut up. She did not say that last part. I don't think she even knows, even though she probably is a little suspicious... I'm sure she said none of that! Now, get out of my way."

"No!" Oikawa stood firmly in front of the doorway. "Please, Iwa-chan. I'll study with you, okay? Just stay here."

"You swear? You won't try anything?"

"Of course, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa reassured, pulling a seat from the table and placing it in front of the desk where Iwaizumi was studying, next to Iwaizumi's seat. He sat down, looking pleased with himself. Iwaizumi knew in his heart that Oikawa's going to do something, after all this is Shittykawa.

“Okay, let’s start with Angular distance. If this is 68 degrees, then-”

“I don't fuck with them chickens unless they last name is cutlet…” Oikawa quietly hummed. “Let it soak in, like seasoning…”

“Are you fucking serious.”

“What! I’m doing it quietly!”

“Oikawa, I think the amount of hatred I feel towards you is so high it's uncomparable to everyone in the entire universe.”

“I don’t really understand what you just said, but I love you too~” Oikawa teased, planting a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. “How about we go to my room and study the human anatomy, huh?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on! Now you are frustrating me! Stop studying, that’s all you’ve done since you come here! Pay attention to me! Love me! And most importantly, fuck me!”

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi smiled warmly.

  
“Yes, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa nodded eagerly.

“Come closer.”

Oikawa stood up from his chair, getting on his knees in front of Iwaizumi. “What is it?”

Iwaizumi leaned in, close enough to whisper something into Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa bit his lip lustfully, and closed his eyes, clearly getting turned on.

“Go fuck yourself.” Iwaizumi sat back on his chair, turning to the next page of his textbook.

“Iwa-chan, when you said that thing about the amount of hatred you have towards me is high, right now, I think my amount of hatred towards you is higher.”

“Really? I’m glad,” Iwaizumi smirked, planting a kiss on Oikawa’s forehead.

“Please, Iwa-chan?”

 

“...I’ll meet you in five minutes.”

* * *

 

**Iwaizumi passed his test with flying colors, a 81. Oikawa, on the other hand, received a 48. While running his 75th lap, with just 25 laps left and feeling his legs turn into spaghetti, he did not regret  a thing.**

**Author's Note:**

> <33 love u renton


End file.
